Marriage
by Holz9364
Summary: Rick has something to tell Alexis, but she also has something to tell Rick... Future fic! Caskett!


**Marriage**

_**A/N - Future fic! In this fic Alexis is 18, and Castle & Beckett have been together for 2 years! =)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Own Castle? Hah I wish!**_

* * *

><p>Richard Castle made his way into his loft apartment with a huge grin on his face, Kate was meeting him here in half an hour, but he wanted to talk to Alexis first, he searched the entire apartment and found it empty which surprised him because he remembered Alexis saying she would be home by 10.30pm and it was almost 11pm now…<p>

He wasn't worried, he knew when she and Ashley went out they sometimes didn't come back until midnight, but he trusted Alexis to not do anything stupid so he simply opened a beer and sat down on the sofa.

Alexis came home around 10 minutes later, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Rick jumped up and grinned at her, but then he noticed her matching grin.

"I asked Kate to marry me!"

"Ashley proposed!"

"WHAT?

"WHAT?"

Okay so when Rick envisioned telling his daughter of her new Step-Mom he didn't exactly see it going down like this, with them both staring at each other in disbelief.

"What did she say?" Alexis asked, seeming happy underneath her shock at the fact her Father hadn't even told her that he was planning on proposing to his girlfriend of two years.

"She said yes, but that's not the point." Rick said, eying Alexis suspiciously, "What did _you _say?"

Alexis bit her lip, "I said yes." She admitted, showing her Dad the ring sparkling on her finger, she could barely contain her grin.

"But…But…You're only 18 years old." Rick said, trying not to sound mean.

Alexis sighed, "I knew you wouldn't be happy!" She accused, throwing her bag onto the sofa and turning to look at him, her arms crossed across her chest.

Rick shook his head, "No, it's not that I'm not happy." He said honestly, "I am, Ashley is good to you, he's great to you, I have no reason to object to you and he getting married, it's just-" His voice caught in his throat and he turned away for a moment.

Alexis's expression softened immediately and when Rick turned back to her he finished, "It's just that you are my little girl Lexi, and now you're going to be getting married, it's just so grown up."

Alexis crossed the room and hugged her Father, "I know Daddy, but like I told you all those years ago, I'll always be you're little girl." She pulled back from the hug to find her Dad trying to casually brush away the few tears he'd let fall.

"So, how did you propose to Kate?" She asked, opening a bottle of wine and pouring herself a glass, she looked at him expectantly.

Rick only smiled and shook his head, "Nope, you tell me how Ashley proposed first."

Alexis rolled her eyes but grinned as she sat down next to him on the couch and said with cloudy eyes, "He took me to this super fancy restaurant and we had an amazing meal, then the band started singing our song, you know 'Mine' by Taylor Swift?" Rick nodded, listening intently to his daughter's story, "And our table was looking out to the city lights and the ocean and across the ocean you could see all the lights and the statue of liberty all lit up, it was beautiful. So when the song got to the part about all the city lights across the water Ashley got down on one knee and said that he knew we weren't exactly on a beach or a boat but it was close enough and that he hoped that I would agree to marry him and look back thinking of all the city lights across the water and he said he hoped when I looked back I'd see his eyes shining with happiness and he asked me if I would make him the happiest man in the world by marrying him and I said yes, and everyone cheered in the restaurant, it was amazing." Alexis finished her story, practically glowing with happiness.

"So." She prompted, "C'mon, how did you propose to Kate?"

Rick smirked, well it had been amazing, even he couldn't believe how awesome he was sometimes, "I'm surprised you haven't heard about it yet." He admitted.

Alexis frowned, she didn't understand, "My book was launched today." He reminded her and her eyes widened, "Oh my God Dad I totally forgot-"

Rick shook his head, "Alexis it doesn't matter, but the press has been all over my proposal all day, we were even in the news." He said with a grin.

"Okay, now I'm really intrigued." Alexis admitted, this of course just fed Ricks ego as he handed his daughter his latest book, the last instalment in the Nikki Heat series.

"Read the last page." He prompted, he usually told her to never do so, but in this case there was a reason which Alexis saw rather quickly, "You had them settle down and have a family together, that's sweet!"

Rick nodded, "Now, read the dedication."

Alexis did as she was told, opening the book to a, wow, page long dedication that read;

"_This book is the final instalment of my 'Nikki Heat' series as I'm sure anyone buying the book will know. I'm aware that in my last series I didn't end the series in a way that the fans identified with, but I can assure my fans that they will feel differently about the end of this series._

_I think my fans deserve to know that the reason for this series being so successful was because I took my own advice a little too literally. I tell my fans that to be successful you have to 'fall in love with your characters' but this time I fell in love with my muse, Detective Kate Beckett._

_And we keep it out of the media as much as we can so not many people know our story, but it took me so long to win her over, and when I did it was the most amazing thing I'd ever done in my life because having her in my life has changed everything._

_With this final instalment I feel like Nikki Heat is gone, I lose Nikki Heat, but I can't lose Kate, I don't ever want to lose you Kate so I'm asking you this where the entire world can read it, because I don't care about the media anymore, I just want you for the rest of my life._

_Detective Kate Beckett, you are extraordinary, will you do me the honour of agreeing to marry me and becoming my awesome kick-ass Detective Wife?"_

Alexis wiped away a few tears, "Wow, Dad, that's beautiful." She admitted.

Rick seemed proud, and smug, as usual, "I waited until she had read it and then in front of about 5 different live news stations I gave her the ring and she said yes and she kind of jumped on me and kissed me and it was just so…amazing."

"Yeah, it was." A voice said softly from behind them, making both Rick and Alexis jump.

Alexis grinned when she saw it was Kate and jumped up hugging her, "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you both!"

Kate saw the ring on Alexis's finger when she pulled back from the hug and gasped, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Ashley proposed!" Alexis informed her new Step-Mom with a grin.

"Congratulations!" Kate grinned, pouring herself a glass of wine, "Rick shoo we need to talk engagements." She said affectionately to her fiancé.

Rick chuckled, "Of course, future Mrs Rick Castle." He winked at her, kissed her on the cheek and said he'd be upstairs if she needed anything, with a wiggle of his eyebrows he left, leaving Alexis and Kate in fits of laughter.

And they talked late into the night, and this whole thing just felt so right, so perfect, like Kate had been a part of this family her entire life. If she was being honest with herself Kate couldn't wait to be Mrs. Rick Castle, and the worst part was that Rick definitely knew that…

**The End! :D**

**A/N - Fluffff! I love Alexis/Rick/Kate interaction! I think my favourite character is actually Alexis, she's awesome! :D**


End file.
